


whine and dine

by daltonacademyfightclub



Series: real (and not real) Americans [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Community: wrestlingkink, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltonacademyfightclub/pseuds/daltonacademyfightclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: </p><p>I love this ship so much, but there's hardly any fic for it, let alone smut. I'd love a first time between them, either during or post Real Americans. Bottom Swagger would be amazing, all awkward and goofy and lispy with the smooth-talking and devilishly handsome Cesaro. Bonus points if it's Swagger's first time with a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whine and dine

**Author's Note:**

> _"I like my girl thick, not just kinda fine/Eat her 'til she cry, call that 'w[h]ine and dine'"_

Preserving kayfabe was the bane of Jack Swagger’s existence.

Sure, technically he and Cesaro weren’t together anymore. From a purely tag-team point of view, that was true: the Real Americans had disbanded close to a year ago with a trophy destroyed and Jack himself getting counted out in the following match. There were no more Gadsden flag capes (thank _God_ ), no more speeches by Zeb relying on the structure of the American citizenship process, and, unfortunately, no more backstage segments that ended up highlighting how “the paragons of American masculinity” (at least according to Zeb) acted like giggly preteen girls together when they thought they were alone.

What would be would be, though. At least they had a better tag-team run than when he was in American Perfection with Dolph.

The fact of the matter was, the two of them were still _together_ -together. It was an open secret in the locker room that the two of them were romantically involved, but they kept it professional backstage just in case. Antonio cared about his reputation too much to allow anything from anyone at all to taint it, and, frankly, Jack was pretty sure that if more shit could be pinned on him, it would be curtains for his WWE career. He really wasn’t planning to be shipped back to Oklahoma so soon.

That meant that the only time that Jack had together with his boyfriend was after-hours in hotels. Jack tended to travel alone or with someone else who had other friends in another room that night like Xavier, which meant that by midnight, he typically had the room to himself… and once Antonio started traveling and rooming with Tyson and Natalya, it was probably best that he was out of the room all night anyway.

“I wish you could just room with me in the first place,” Jack mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Antonio’s neck, rocking the two of them a little. “It’s some bullshit.”

Antonio laughed, likely at the way that Jack’s lisp managed to catch on every word of that sentence. “If someone saw, they would think we were going to be in a team again, _ja_? Can’t have that happening.”

“Would you want to do Real Americans again with me?” Jack asked, hopeful. As much as Zeb was now bitching about having let “that damn immigrant” work with him, he knew that the old man would reunite the group in a heartbeat. Antonio nodded, tipping his chin up to kiss him. “Good,” Jack continued after they broke apart. “I’d love to too.”

“But, in the meantime,” Antonio said, taking slow steps to the bed and dragging Jack along with him, “I think we agreed on what we were positive that we were going to do tonight.”

“We did, didn’t we?” Jack asked, trying to be smooth as the two of them made their way to the foot of the bed, Jack smirking as he held onto his boyfriend’s shoulders. “If I’m goin’ down, you’re goin’ down with me, though.”

“I thought I was to be the one doing the ‘going down’,” Antonio replied even more smoothly, loosening Jack’s grip and lightly pushing him back, smirking just as Jack’s view changed from looking at Antonio’s face to staring up at the ceiling. There was a dip in the mattress as Antonio’s face came back into view above him. Jack didn’t even need to turn to feel the mattress press down further as Antonio’s hands on the bed held Antonio up on top. “You showered?”

“Now, what kind of question is that?” Jack was mildly indignant, scrunching his nose up at him. “You know I don’t head out ‘til I do.”

“Just making sure, _liebling_ ,” Antonio cooed, dipping down for a quick kiss. “I purchased something else just in case.”

Jack watched as Antonio disappeared from view yet again and got back off the bed. “Let me guess,” Jack asked, pushing past the way his tongue obstructed the double-S sound. “You planted it in _my_ bag sometime tonight.”

“Of course,” Antonio said, not fazed in the slightest. “Mine and Tyson’s bags match now. It would unacceptable for him to find my sexual, ah, _accessories_ on accident.” Jack heard the click of a cap unlocking and felt himself tighten up where it soon was going to matter most. “It is a special occasion. I needed something special.”

Tonight was going to be the first time that Jack and Antonio, as cheesy as it sounded, made love. Jack was partial to the term ‘fucking’, but Antonio had insisted. “It would be your first time with another man, _ja_?” he had asked one night as the two of them were curled up together under a thin hotel comforter. “And you love me?” When Jack replied in the affirmative to both, Antonio had just smiled and shrugged. “Then we shall make love; _faire l’amour_.”

“You should loosen up a little bit, Jackie,” Antonio suggested softly as he slid down Jack’s basketball shorts and boxers in one fell swoop, Jack lifting up his pelvis to make it easier for him. He’d planned ahead that night to keep everything loose around his cock, giving it some room after it had been in a singlet and compression underwear for three hours straight. “This part is not painful in the slightest.”

Jack nodded and took a deep breath, watching as he spread his legs to give Antonio access at how quickly his cock was hardening. His cock was a little thicker in girth compared to those he’d caught sight of in locker rooms, but nothing out of the ordinary when it came to length. Frankly, he was fine with being thick and average. At this point, it kind of felt like it described him as a whole pretty well.

There was the sound of liquid leaving a bottle and he turned his attention to Antonio a few inches further away. His boyfriend held up his three middle fingers, shiny with what Jack assumed was lube. “I am going to start with this, just to coat,” he explained before proceeding to slowly paint his fingers over Jack’s exposed hole. Jack trembled a little initially, the lukewarm liquid feeling foreign on his skin. Jack gasped out a laugh as he realized that that wasn’t going to be the only foreign thing on his ass tonight.

Jack was sure that if he had still been standing, his legs would have buckled the minute he felt his boyfriend’s tongue on his ass. That tongue, which he would have never assumed had ever done anything this dirty before now, was lapping at his hole languidly, tip sliding slowly from one area of muscle to another. “I… _baby_ ,” he managed to whimper, watching as Antonio smiled with his eyes back at him. “I want…”

Antonio pulled away slightly, his hot breath still pushing up against Jack’s wet and exposed ass as he spoke. “What do you want, love?”

“I want you inth - _inside_ of me,” Jack said, his voice breaking halfway as he spoke. Literally only a few months ago, he wouldn’t’ve been able to imagine himself saying that, but there he was, nearly trembling under Antonio’s touch. “Just b-be gentle?”

“Of course,” Antonio murmured, leaning forward again and pressing the softest kiss imaginable to the still-puckered ring of muscles that was Jack’s hole. He heard the telltale signs of a belt being undone and clothing moving down as he watched Antonio undress, exposing himself for Jack just like he’d done the same for him, not giving Jack much in the way of a striptease - but that didn’t matter, because Jack wanted him _now_.

“I am going to have to open you a little more, love,” Antonio explained as he went back to the bottle he’d been using before, getting more on his hand before Jack felt the fingers from before back brushing against his entrance. “I want to make you comfortable.”

Jack nodded, bracing himself for discomfort anyway as he felt a single slender finger slide inside. In spite of himself, it actually felt… filling, for lack of a better word. Then it moved, and Antonio’s mouth did as well.

“Holy -” he choked out, nearly sitting up in shock as Jack felt Antonio’s mouth at his taint, sucking at the sensitive skin there before moving down to mouthing at the outside of Jack’s hole again. The way those two things made him feel, a pushing and pulling force against him at the same time, was practically criminal. Antonio pulled away after a second, leaving his finger inside of Jack to speak.

“Two?” he asked simply, and Jack nodded, breathing out of his mouth and watching, unsure of when exactly he’d propped himself up his elbows to do so. Antonio nodded and maintained eye contact with Jack as he used his free hand to spread Jack’s asscheeks further apart and slide another finger in under the one currently still inside ever so slowly.

Jack exhaled slowly as the pressure grew, feeling Antonio’s fingers brush up against his prostate, making him keen out loud. Antonio just smirked at that, scissoring his finger gently and repeatedly, turning the angle slightly as Jack heard himself moan from somewhere way deep down in his throat.

“Shoulda… shoulda done this earlier,” he joked, Antonio’s smirk changing into a full-blown grin at that.

“I think we are doing just fine now, _liebling_ ,” Antonio assured him, casting his eyes back down at his fingers for a moment before looking back up at Jack. “Are you alright?”

“Perfect,” Jack replied, taking slow breaths and watching as his cock, which admittedly had softened slightly, throbbed every time Antonio hit that sweet spot inside of him with his fingertip. “Are you going to do one more?”

“I was just about to ask,” Antonio said, Jack whining a little as he lost the sensation from Antonio’s fingers when he slid them out. He replaced them together a few seconds later, stacked and thicker than before. Jack tightened around the fingers instinctively, prompting his boyfriend to stop mid-thrust. “Jackie?”

Jack nodded, closing his eyes and moving his head back, relaxing his muscles again. “I’m good, just move ‘em.” Antonio obliged and Jack felt the wet beads of precum hit his lower stomach. He wasn’t close to coming by any means, but this felt way better than anything he could have imagined.

“I cannot wait to be inside of you,” he heard Antonio murmur, low enough to where he wasn’t entirely sure that he was meant to hear it. “You feel so good on me.”

The compliment went straight to Jack’s dick, prompting another pulse before Jack spoke up. “I think I’m ready,” he said, looking at his boyfriend who had looked up himself when Jack began speaking. “I think I’m good.”

“You’re always good,” Antonio said as he removed his fingers for the last time, getting up off of his knees slowly and heading back to Jack’s bag on the ground next to the dresser. Of course he’d planted a condom in there too. “So good for me.”

Jack rolled his eyes good-naturedly and lifted his hips up higher for easier access, just in case. When Antonio turned back around, Jack saw that he was fully hard within the condom, his dick bouncing ever so slightly under its own weight as he took the few steps back to the foot of the bed. _And I did that shit,_ Jack reminded himself. What a fucking turn-on.

Antonio lightly pressed down on Jack’s stomach with an open palm until his ass was at the right height to be lined up with Antonio’s dick before taking hold of Jack’s thigh. They were close enough together for the tip to brush against his hole, and Jack wanted nothing more just to get fucked already, the anticipation killing him slowly just before Antonio slid inside.

He wasn’t sure how loud the moan he let out once Antonio was sheathed inside had been, but the soft one he still managed to hear from his boyfriend made it all worthwhile. “Good?” Antonio asked, his own mouth open in pleasure, and after Jack nodded, he began to thrust in and out slowly.

“I should have continued a little longer,” he heard Antonio say between thrusts, Jack keeping his eyes closed and trying to keep ahold of how exactly he felt in the moment. It was a combination of the heat in his lower stomach that he was familiar with and a new sensation further south that had his pulse racing like never before. “You are so tight for me.”

“I feel amazing,” Jack assured him, not sure where he found the words to say that between the grunts and low moans he was making with every press forward. “Keep goin’, Tonio, don’t stop now.”

“Ah, you want me bad,” Antonio said in a teasing tone, and Jack keened again as the thrusts picked up shortly thereafter. “My Jackie wants me bad.”

“Always,” Jack replied, putting all of his weight on one elbow to have the other one down and pump his own cock to the rhythm Antonio was going. “I fuckin’ love this, you - god _damn_ -”

Antonio shushed him. “ _Jouis pour moi,_ ” he said slowly, Jack racking his brain to think of what that meant in the heat of the moment before his boyfriend translated it for him. “Come for me.”

That was all the encouragement Jack’s body apparently needed, feeling the heat in his stomach come to a head and the pulsing of his cock quicken before he came, most of it landing on himself. “Holy… holy _shit_ , ‘Tonio,” he gasped out, milking himself through the last of it. Was it technically coming on command if he was helping himself along at the time?

“Close too, Jackie,” Antonio said, adjusting his hold on Jack’s lower body before pistoning forward, driving himself in and out of Jack so fast that Jack thought he might explode after the fact. “God, I love you, _mon cher; je vais jouir_ -”

Jack felt another kind of pressure inside of him as Antonio slowed down to a near stop as he came, finally opening his eyes to see Antonio bent forward over him, hands still splayed over Jack’s knees for leverage before letting go and slowly dropping down onto Jack’s cum-splattered chest.

“Um, babe,” he tried to remind him, but Antonio waved him off.

“I will live.” Jack smiled at that and kissed Antonio on top of his head in reply.

“So that’s ‘making love’, huh?” he asked, his voice a little hoarse from all the noise he had been making minutes earlier. “I was missing out all this time.”

“We can do it again,” Antonio said, lifting and turning his head to look at Jack with a small, tired smile before dropping it back down on Jack’s chest. “Just give me a little time to, ah, recharge.”

Jack smiled, kissing his boyfriend’s head again and repeating what he had been telling Antonio ever since they had split apart onscreen. “Whenever you’re ready, I’ll be waiting.”


End file.
